Our Fight
by Deutschland1871
Summary: As their adventure in the Kalos region begins, Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu are destined to make new friends, human and Pokemon alike. But when a teenager with his infant sister joins them, their journey changes forever. A journey that turns into a fight between life and death.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rifle fire cracked through the air, artillery boring holes into the mud. In the distance a flare flies into the sky, given the battlefield a red glow. A whistle pierces the airs, it's shrill shriek filling the ears of the soldiers.

In the skies above the mud and blood, biplanes shot through the air, machine guns launching bullets towards their foes. A majestic dance of death in the clouds.

A red triplane shoots out from behind a cloud and behind a group of enemy fighters. Right, left, right, left, the pilot danced the plane behind enemy fighters, downing one after another. The radio, a new technology, buzzed in his ears. "Manfred, we're approaching the Zeppelin, end the enemy fighters quickly," it crackled.

The pilot flicked a switch on his control panel, arming the air to air rockets. He squinted, lining up a shot, before letting the rockets loose.

And in the sea, the waves crashed the hull of the battle group of ships. The group of many classes aimed their cannons towards the horizon, another group of ships approached in the distance. Battleships, Destroyers, Cruisers, and a small collection of Naval Zeppelins approached an equally big armada.

The cannons roared to life, firing shells as wide as trees towards other ships. Anti-Air cannons repeatedly ripped the clouds, raining shrapnel onto the seas.

But the war was fought and won in the trenches, and behind every gunsight is a human being.

"Corporal Huot, what are our orders?" A soldier asks, warily glanceping above the trench line. He flinches back when a rifle round grazes his helmet, creating a spark that fizzles in the mud below.

The corporal uses his trench periscope to monitor enemy lines. "We've got to make a breakthrough, if we sit here we face the risk of being blown apart by mortars and artillery. Send a message to the rear guard, we have to make a breakthrough now," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" The soldier shouted, rushing to the communications outpost.

Corporal Huot continued his observation of enemy lines, wincing when a few bullets slammed into the dirt in front of the lense. When the soldier returns from communications, he brings a small slip of paper and hands it to the Corporal.

"Form assault on sector 12, artillery and close air support expected, we move on your whistle," he read. The soldiers around him listened intently, mud clinging to their uniforms as if they hadn't see a drop of fresh water in days. The corporal raised his whistle from his neck chain. With a nod towards his men, he turns to face the enemy. The hiss of the whistle pierces the air, and everyone climbed up the wooden ladders, clinging to the rungs with one hand, their rifle in the other.

A roaring sound erupts from behind them. Field guns and artillery cannons launch their shells with a mighty roar, sending shockwaves through the battlefield, but no soldier flinches. As the men charge through the mounds of barbed wire, mud, and wooden beams, machine guns from the opposing trenches make their presence known, a wall of bullets flew towards the mass of charging soldiers.

The men fell to the muddy ground, and the few lucky ones dove for cover behind dirt mounds, wooden planks, and the cold steel corpses of a panzer.

As if on queue, a collection of these metal beasts approach from behind the assault. Their treads crushing and cutting the barbed wire defending their position, and rolled forwards. A slow iron fist.

But the enemy wasn't going to sit behind their barbed wire and sandbags. With another whistle's shriek, the men clad in brown leaped from their trenches as well, setting their rifles loose on the assault. Men on both sides fired their weapons, forcing men to the ground. Some deaths were quick and painless, a bullet drilling into a skull or a heart, but for most, their death came slow.

When the two sides met in the center of the battlefield, the rifles lost their effectiveness, and soon man's most primitive tools came to light in the mud and blood.

The knife and the club. With his trench spade in hand, Corporal Huot charged at one of the enemy soldiers. The enemy charged back with his bayonet. With a swift, almost graceful move, the Corporal pushed the rifle's bayonet aside, missing his body by mere inches. With a swift movement, he forced the shovel into the back of the enemy. Blood spewed from the open wound, coating the shovel and the corporal's black uniform in red, warm liquid. After ripping the tool from his enemies shoulder, he turned around.

The corporal froze, machine guns tore into the soldiers around him, artillery and mortars drilling holes into the dirt around him.

Some say hell is filled with fire. The men fighting on this front add more to the story, hell is filled with mud. Homes were turned to rubble, fields charred from massive flames, towns flattened, and families torn apart.

Time stands still for the man, men, HIS men died around him, brutalized by the horrors of modern warfare. His comrades charged forwards, and for what? What was the purpose of this? Why must they break the line? What is there in victory? He didn't even flinch as artillery fire engulfed his surroundings. Every nerve felt as if they were on fire before silence fell upon the world.

When he came back around, Corporal Huot found himself on the group, covered in mud. The man forced himself up onto his knees, and to his left, was another soldier. An enemy soldier in brown, equally as torn and weary as himself. Both picking up their rifles and aimed at each other.

There was a period of silence before the gray clouds slowly parted, and the world beyond the war glimmered. The two soldiers lowered their rifles, and with a simultaneous sigh, they threw them into the mud between them.

Their friends may be dead, their clothes tattered, and their minds broken. The horrors of war will forever be buried deep into their minds. But, nothing can destroy one's humanity. No amount of gunshots, gas, or explosions can take that away from us.

The two soldiers turned away from each other, leaving their rifles in the mud puddle, and walked back to their command, away from the bloodshed and horror.

"That was 20 years ago, I was on the verge of being ineligible for the draft, but I got the letter 1 month before my birthday… your dad was only 14. If you ever get your hands on this recording Ross, know that you're a strong kid, you can go through anything, because you're a Huot. It's what's expected of us," the recording fizzled out, the speakers going silent.

 _Goodbye Grandpa. I'll continue your memory, even if my father forced himself to forget._

The young teenager stood up, shoving the tape into his pocket after retrieving it from the cassette player, _I have to leave now. Dad will be home soon…_ he ran back up the stairs, leaving the basement's dust and cobwebs behind. Back on the main floor, he grabs a few things, like a necklace, and a small box of food and formula. After rushing up the stairs, Ross threw on a olive green greatcoat, buttoning the buttons as he rushed around. When he had finished, he fastened a green belt onto his waist. He finished his outfit by clipping a few utility pouches onto his belt.

"Alright, that's it. Time to head out into the world," he stated, pulling out a Pokeball, "I hope you're ready too."

The ball shook a little. "I guess you wanna spend some time outside huh?" He smiled, before opening the ball. With a flash of light, a small creature appeared.

"Vee!" It cried happily.

Ross knelt down and scratched Eevee's ear, "Hey girl, you ready to head out?"

The brown Pokémon smiled, "Eevee!"

"I thought so, let's get Natalie and get out of this place…"

Ross and Eevee went to Natalie's room.

The purple and pink wallpaper had worn a little, and the carpet needed a cleaning, but it mattered little to Ross and Eevee, they were going to leave soon anyway. The teenager looked over the edge of the crib in a corner, and smiled when he saw his baby sister, Natalie, sleeping soundly and cuddling a Cleffa plush. Ross brushed the back of his hand over her soft check, chuckling when she squirmed a little in her sleep at the tickling sensation. "Alright sweetie, time to wake up," he booped her little nose, and Natalie's brown eyes slowly opened. She looked up to her brother and smiled happily, raising up her arms to try and grab him.

Ross picked up his little sister, "You ready to go on an adventure Natalie? Wanna get out of this house and into the world!?" He exclaimed, raising Natalie above his head. The baby laughed and clapped her hands. "Alright, there's no time like the present!"

And thus, our story begins with a young man and his sister, but they are not our only friends in this story.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. His partner, the mouse Pokémon Pikachu, leaped into the air, and with a shout of his name, he launches a yellow thunderbolt towards the opposing Pokémon, Vivillon. The scale Pokémon was surrounded by electrifying electricity. It fell down to the ground of the battlefield, sending up a small cloud of dust.

"Vivillon is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner, therefore making the challenger, Ash Ketchum, the victor!" The referee announced.

The opponent, the gym leader Viola, approached Ash's end of the field after returning her fallen Pokémon. "Wonderful work Ash! Your teamwork with your Pokémon was snaptastic!" She exclaimed, holding the bug badge out in her palm.

"Thanks Viola! Pikachu, Fledgling, and I trained hard for our rematch. Looks like our training paid off!" Ash replied happily, accepting the badge, "Alright, we got our first badge in the Kalos region!"

"Pikachu!" The two partners struck a pose. Ash's friends, Alexa, Clemont and Bonnie approached from behind, along with a honey blonde girl, around the same age as Clemont. "Great job out there Ash, I must say, I'm impressed with how you countered everything that Viola threw at you," Clemont complimented.

"Yeah, Pikachu was super strong and super cute!" Bonnie agreed bubbly.

Ash smiled happily, along with Pikachu, who was enjoying the praise, "Thanks guys! I couldn't have done it without Alexa's help though, Noivern's gust really helped us counter Vivillon!"

"So you did help him Alexa… tsk tsk tsk, I keep telling you to stop helping my challengers," Viola jabbed jokingly.

The group laughed together, enjoying the moment with each other.

Along the way, our heroes learned new things about each other, going through new experiences, and beating new challenges.

"Eevee, use Double Kick!" Ross shouted. The evolution Pokémon charged forwards, it's hind paws glowing white. With a flip, she kicked the opposing Pokémon, a Pidgey, twice, sending it into a tree.

"Pokeball, Go!" Ross threw a normal red and white Pokeball towards the weakened flying type, encapsulating it in a red light before being sucked inside the ball. It shook three times, but Pidgey was caught without effort, "Alright! Way to go Eevee!" Ross congratulated his starter Pokémon.

"Eevee!"

Ross knelt down to grab the Pokeball. _Our first catch… not bad for my third day,_ Ross placed the ball in his greatcoat's inner pockets, "Well, our next challenge awaits Eevee, return." His partner was returned in another beam of red light. The teenager looked over his shoulder to find Natalie fast asleep in her wicker baby carrier. _I guess she's tired too._

 **000**

 **So after my friend and partner Hello 12 gave me some advice on how to improve Our Fight (The Original) I realized that it deeply flawed and lacked many things, so heres my reboot, much of the original idea of Our Fight (Original) is still planned, but some stuff is toned down, while others are reworked a bit. Anyway, in a few days expect the first chapter to be released!**

 **Chapter 1: Titles Break!**

 _When Ash and his friends arrive at the Battle Chateau on Route 7, they're destined to meet some interesting indiviuals!_


	2. Chapter 1 Titles Break!

**Quick Note here before we start the chapter. For clarification's sake and for simplicity, I'm going to post the ages here, but only for Chapter 1, all others will just start the story right away**.

 **Ash: 15**

 **Serena: 15**

 **Clemont: 16**

 **Bonnie: 7**

 **Ross: 14**

 **Natalie: 9 Months**

 **Chapter 1: Titles Break!**

In the Kalos region, beauty and prosperity seems to be everywhere, and one place that perfectly represents and supports this idea is Route 7. Following a river, the route is lined with flowers and trees, and of course is plentiful with Pokémon!On a dirt battlefield on this route stood two trainers, and on the edge stood a few spectators.

On one side stood 15 year old Ash Ketchum, who is an experienced trainer hailing from the Kanto Region. His blue jacket covering a black shirt shone in the early morning light, his jeans were stained with the mud of many travels, and his red and white hat, firm on his head.

The trainer in front of him gave her orders.

"Smeargle, use Scratch!" She said, her messy apron splattered with paint flowing in the wind.

Ash was quick to counter it, a skill he learned on his many travels. "Pikachu, stop it with Iron Tail!" he shouted.

As Smeargle charged at Pikachu, Pikachu's tail turned a shiny silver, and he swung it towards the normal type Pokémon.

The attacks met in the center, both Pokémon battling for dominance! Ash wasn't going to let a stalemate ensue however, "Electro Ball! Light em up Pikachu!"

The Smeargle went wide eyed as a ball of pure electrify formed on the tail he was pushing against. Unable to do anything, the Smeagle's trainer watched in horror as Smeargle was engulfed in the explosion of the Electro Ball and flew backwards, landing in front of his trainer with a whimper.

"Smeargle!" She cried. She rushed to the fainted Pokémon. "Have a good rest friend," she murmured as the red beam retracted the Pokémon back to it's home.

Ash approached the kneeling teen, "Good work, Smeargle and you battled great together!" He praised with an outstretched hand.

The girl smiled and stood up, pushing her Pokeball into her pocket. She shook Ash's hand with a smile. "Thank you, Pikachu was really strong! I'm sure if you challenged the Battle Chateau, then you would totally become a Grand Duke in no time!" She praised.

"Battle Chateau?" One of the spectators asked while approaching, her name was Serena, a rookie trainer from Vaniville Town. She wore her tradition outfit, a black blouse, red skirt, and pink hat.

Both the painter and another spectator responded at the same time, "The Battle Chateau is a place where trainers of all ages gather to battle, most of them are from old chateaus previously held by Kalos nobilit-," the two looked at eachother and blushed.

"Sorry, you finish," the spectator prompted with a chuckle, his name was Clemont, the gym leader of Lumiose City.

The final spectator sighed and rolled her eyes, "So rude Clemont." This is Bonnie, the youngest of the group and Clemont's little sister. Her outfit consider of black shorts with a white skirt and a brown sleeveless shirt. In her yellow satchel hanging from her shoulder rested a Dedenne, a small brown electric type Pokémon, who was asleep.

The girl shrugged. "Anyway, the Chateaus are around Kalos, most of them are abandoned, but this one is still active." She gave a small smile towards Clemont.

"That sounds fun! Battles are always a good challenge!" Ash exclaimed excited, "We should totally check it out! Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

The painter smiled, "Wonderful! I'll show you where to find it. Follow me!"

000

 _So this is the Battle Chateau, seems like a pretty fancy place, I suppose,_ A young 14 year old teenage boy thought, his olive green greatcoat swayed in the wind. His thoughts were broken by a cute coo from behind him. _I guess she agrees._ On his back was a baby carrier, and within was his baby sister, who was looking over his shoulder with a smile. "What so you think Nat? This place looks nice."

The child cooed happily, resting her head on Ross's shoulder. "I thought so, it's kinda nice," Ross said with a smile, "Well we came here for a battle, may as well get to it," Ross chuckled as he ran up the steps of the Chateau.

As he entered the Chateau, he noted the amount of trainers, _Some of them could be a challenge… well, nothing makes you stronger than a challenge._ He took in some major details of the trainers, before his eyes settled on a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a red cap on his head. _Letting his Pikachu ride on his shoulder? Interesting._

"Hello sir, may I help you?" A receptionist asked from behind on of the counters that was in front of Ross.

Ross was pulled from his thoughts, "Oh, yeah actually, I'm here to enter the Battle Chateau thing, I'm looking for a battle!"

The woman smiled. "Alright, we've had a few new trainers enter today, so you should have a good opportunity to get the rank of Baron, do you need an explanation about ranks or any other general information?" She asked politely, and tapping away on her computer.

"Yeah, sure," Ross answered.

The receptionist pulled out a pamphlet from behind the desk. "Alright, So there are a few ranks in the Battle Chateau, you advance your rank by beating a trainer of the same rank, but cannot battle anyone higher than your rank to gain rank, you may also battle lower ranked trainers, however again, these do not qualify for advancement. Battles are a standard single battle with 3 Pokémon allotted to each trainer or any amount if agreed on prior to the battle by both parties. Is that all?" She explained.

"Of course, thanks. When can I have my first battle?" Ross asked.

The receptionist continued her typing on the keyboard. "Well, let's see, here's one, field 2 at noon, is that alright with you?"

Ross nodded. "Yep, that'll work," Ross replied. He looked over at a clock on the wall. "We've got enough hour to burn… you wanna look around Natalie?" Ross asked the baby.

"Ah-ah!" She replied adorably.

"Alright then sweetheart, let's take a look around."

000

"You mean I'll have to wait an hour before I can battle! Man this stinks!" complained Ash.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed, disappointment on his face.

"Maybe we could take a look around, this place is gorgeous after all!" Serena suggested. But her suggestion fell on deaf ears, as the receptionist intervened before anyone could reply.

"Unfortunately all our other slots have been taken up, if you wish, you may watch some other battles that are currently going on, there's a pretty important battle for the highest rank, the Grand Duke or Duchess, between two Gym leaders going on in about five minutes," she suggested.

"Sweet! A battle between two Gym leaders! Where can I watch it!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, his mood going from saddened to excited in a matter of seconds.

"Pika!"

As if on queue, one of the Gym leaders entered the hall, her green and white dress resting on her body. "You can watch it on field one Ash," she stated with a smile.

"Wow Viola! It's great to see you here! Do you know who's going to battle," Ash asked densely, but excitedly.

Viola snickered. "Of course I know, Grant and I will battle, why else would I be so dressed up?"

"Who's Grant?" Serena asked.

Viola pointed up. "Him."

And truth be told, on top of one of the walls, was Grant, the rock type gym leader of Cyllage City. "Duke Grant, must you climb the walls of our fair Chateau, it is most improper of a man of your standing," A man in a suit and monocle questioned while approaching the group. His age showing through his grey mustache and graying hair.

"Especially one as important as this Chateau…" Viola added.

Grant rolled his eyes and leaped down from his perch on the wall, "You wouldn't understand Viola, the walls, they have a certain feel, a certain power within them."

Bonnie tilted her head in confusing. "What makes this Chateau more special than the others?" She asked politely.

"This Chateau has much history behind it, it was originally built by the great-grandfather of the last Emperor of Kalos, and it has seen many battles and victories, the last battle being the Battle of Château-Thierry, where this Chateau gets its namesake," the man explained.

"So, it's really really old?" Ash asked.

The man nodded simply. "It is, almost one hundred and fifty years to be exact," he answered, "I am Duke Turner by the way, owner of this establishment, and cousin of Kaiser Siegfried, the last Emperor of Kalos."

"So your part of the Royal Family? That's pretty neat," Clemont complimented.

Grant shrugged. "It really isn't considering they lost us the Great War…"

"Can it Grant, if it weren't for traitors like you then we would have won the Great War. It's a miracle that you got to keep your gym," Viola insulted with a glare.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie glanced wearily at each other, before instinctively backing up a few steps.

"Oh, you can't just accept the fact that it was your Kaiser's incompetence that got us here?" Grant asked rhetorically.

Duke Turner stood between the two angry Gym leaders. "Silence, both of you! You two have a battle soon. If you wish, you may take out your emotions there, but not in MY entrance hall." He shouted, still somehow maintaining his noble accent.

Viola and Grant glared at each other, before turning away in disgust. _I haven't seen Viola be like that with anyone… I wonder what's going on?_ Ash and Serena thought.

000

The two Gym leaders glared at each other across the battlefield, ready for a fight. The battlefield was surrounded by the river which also surrounded the chateau, and was more like a massive deck made out of massive stone bricks. Like most battlefields, the main battling arena was comprised of dirt, with painted lines, almost making it look like a soccer field. Both sides wearing the cloak of the Duke and Duchess on their shoulders.

"The battle between Duke Grant and Duchess Viola is ready to begin. Duchess Viola, please show your Pokemon," The referee shouted.

"Surskit, let's defend our honor!" Viola shouted, throwing her poke ball onto the field aggressively.

"Duke Grant, you may reveal your choice."

Grant glared down Surskit and revealed his own choice. "Onix, we have another wall to climb, go get em!" He shouted aggressively.

Both Pokémon appeared in a flash of blue light, sparkling in the air before appearing in their full glory. Onix was massive compared to the little Surskit, the snake of rocks glaring at the blue pond skater.

"Surskit, use Ice Beam! Freeze the field!" Viola ordered.

Surskit charged a blue orb, before firing it into the air, covering the sunlight before crashing into the field in numerous smaller beams, coating the dirt in a coat of cold ice.

Grant was not phased. "Onix, use Rock Tomb!" He shouted.

The massive rock snake roared, and balls of rock appeared around him. With another roar, the rocks crashed around Surskit, trapping the bug within a tomb of rock.

"Wow, that was a powerful Rock Tomb, I wonder how Viola will counter it," Clemont mused.

"Poor Surskit, The poor thing must be scared. I just wanna give it a hug!" Bonnie cried with a pout.

Viola smiled, a new idea forming in her head. "Surskit, break out if it with Signal Beam!" She yelled.

A colorful rainbow beam shot out of the rocky tomb, along with Surskit, who glided gracefully on the ice. The beam of rainbow light continued on, until it slammed into Onix causing it to skid back. "Perfect shot Surskit!"

"Skit!" The bug responded.

Onix roared, ready to deal its attack to the small bug type. "Alright Onix, show them your might! Rock throw!"

With another mighty roar, Onix created another silvery rock, but only one this time, and lobbed it towards Viola's Surskit. "Surskit, use Protect! Then lock down Onix with a Sticky Web!"

A shield of green light appeared in front of Surskit, causing the Rock Throw to smash into it, and crumble to pebbles. Before the pebbles even hit the ground however, Surskit shot a stream of web towards Onix, causing him to be covered in sticky webs.

Pikachu's ears twitched, causing him to look up in confusion. "Pi?" Once his ears focused on the weird noise he picked up with his sensitive ears, he leaped off of Ash's shoulder and start running back inside the Chateau.

"Pikachu? Where are you going?" Ash asked bewildered as his best friend motioned for him to follow.

Serena turned around. "I think he wants us to follow him," She said.

Ash nodded. "I suppose so, let's go!" Ash took of after Pikachu, and Serena followed right after him.

"Hey guys wait up!" Clemont and Bonnie shouted, running after them.

000

Ash and his friends followed Pikachu at a quick pace, dodging people and Pokémon alike before they found themselves in the back courtyard, where three magnificent statues stood, one in the center was a Pokeball, flanked by Zekrom and Reshiram. "Wow, it's beautiful back here," Serena said with awe.

"It is quite magnificent, these statues were crafted well," Clemont commented.

But Pikachu was unfocused on the fixtures, rushing past them quickly. Ash followed suit, running after his best friend. The noise that Pikachu had heard grew louder. So loud in fact that even Ash could hear it. "Is that what you heard Pikachu?"

The noise sounded like crying which confused the group of friends. "Is it some type of Pokémon?" Ash asked curiously.

Clemont's face lit up. "I don't think it's a Pokémon, Ash, I've heard that sound before, but it's been a long time," he said.

"What is it then Clemont?" Serena asked.

Clemont slowed to a stop, panting fast, "I think it's a baby's cry," he decided between pants.

"A baby?!" Bonnie shouted, "I wanna see it! Babies are so cute!"

"Bonnie you can't shout like that, you could disturb or frighten them," Clemont scolded, still recovering from the quick sprint.

Bonnie's face fell, a frown growing on her face. "Sorry…" she murmured.

"It's alright Bonnie, now let's go see if it's actually a baby, or something, maybe they need our help!" Ash exclaimed. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie nodded, reaching a silent agreement.

Pikachu took off again, with Ash and the gang following. They followed Pikachu through the garden, before reaching a small path into the forest. With another silent agreement, the group continued into the forest.

 _His concern for others is cute,_ Serena thought with a blush, glancing at Ash slightly, _No! Don't think like that, it's just a childhood crush, it'd go away soon._ She turned away, trying to focus more on the baby's cry.

After a few more minutes, the friends reached a clearing, lined with flowers and rocks. The early afternoon sun shone brightly above, casting rays of golden light onto the field and at farthest end of the field, on top of a rock, sat a young man and in his arms rest a young baby, barely a few months old with a face full of tears.

Upon sight Pikachu took off towards the two. Ross took notice of the Pokémon, and wearily grabbed a Pokeball from a utility pouch. "Well hello, who might you be?" He asked the small Pokémon cautiously.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, gesturing towards the baby in his arms.

Ross tilted his head curiously. "Her? She's my sister, Natalie. You must've heard her crying," he answered.

Natalie's fussing slowed slightly, her teary eyes falling on Pikachu, before a small smile creeped through her sobs. The baby reached down as if she was trying to grab Pikachu.

"Well, I guess there's no harm, right Pikachu?" Ross asked to the Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, hopping over to Natalie. The baby cooed happily, and petted one of Pikachu's ears, her earlier tears being forgotten.

"Pikachu, there you are! Did you find the crying?" Ash asked, coming into view of Ross and Natalie.

Ross stood up quickly and with caution, causing Natalie to mewl quietly from the sudden movement. "And who might you be?" he asked with a glare.

"Oh hello, my name's Ash Ketchum! I'm a Pokemon trainer." Ash answered happily, not noting the slight hostility from Ross.

Ross silently enlarged Eevee's Pokeball in his pouch, not wanting to take any chances. "And your pals behind you?" he prodded again.

The rest of Ash's friends caught up with him and Pikachu, and saw Ross and Natalie. Unlike Ash, Serena and Clemont quickly noticed Ross's hostility. "Hey, we mean no harm, I'm Serena."

"And I'm Clemont." the blonde inventor introduced.

"My name is Bonnie! Your baby is so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed innocently.

Ross's glare softened a bit, before a small blush covered his face. "No, no, she's not my baby, Natalie is just my sister," he corrected.

"Oh, your sister's still cute though!" Bonnie complemented.

Ross sighed, _I guess my secret is safe… for now._ He straightened himself, "So now that we have all our fun little introductions out of the way, why did you track me down.

Pikachu has sensitive ears, so I'd bet money he heard Natalie crying, but why'd you all come rushing out to find us?"

"Maybe someone was in trouble? Or even hurt! Why would we leave something like that alone?" Serena asked rhetorically

The teenager narrowed his eyes, "Forgive me for being suspicious, I've had a few troubles of my own to deal with. Nothing is wrong, Natalie's calmed down, and I can head back to the Chateau," Ross said as he stood up from the rock he was sitting on.

"Wait, what's your name?" Ash asked.

"Ross, Ross Huot," he replied, before walking away. Natalie cutely looked over Ross shoulder, waving her little hand in a goodbye gesture.

000

The Chateau was shook by another powerful collision between Onix's and Surskit's attacks as Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu returned to the Chateau.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb! Trap that bug for one last attack!" Grant ordered.

"Don't let him get to you Surskit! Keep moving and use Signal Beam on any rocks that get close!"

The pond skater glided on the icey battlefield, dodging Onix's incoming rock's with ease, until it hit a dry spot. Surskit tumbled over hard, scraping against the dry dirt below, before quickly being encapsulated by Onix's Rock Tomb.

Grant smirked. "Perfect, Onix, finish this with your flash cannon!" he commanded.

With a mighty roar, Onix summoned a grey ball of light in its mouth, before firing it in a silvery grey beam.

"Surskit no!" Viola shouted, but nothing could be done. The beam engulfed Surskit and the rocks, resulting in a massive explosion on the battlefield. Both Grant and Viola's cloaks shook in the wind, waving widely.

When the dust settled, the results were clear. The Flash Cannon had done its damage, and Surkit lay on the ground unconscious.

"Surskit is unable to continue, Duke Grant is the victor! Through this victory, Duke Grant has defeated an person of equal rank, allowing him to advance his rank to the final and most prestigious rank of Grand Duke!" The referee declared, causing many people in the crowd to applaud Grant.

Ross glanced at the festivities from the doorway, while leaning against it. "Interesting show… we'll need to find a counter for that Rock Tomb if we want to beat Grant when the time comes, right Natalie?" He asked with a small smile, glanced behind him to his sister in her carrier on his back.

Natalie cooed happily, messing with her Cleffa Plush happily. Ross smiled. "You know, you're too cute for your own good," he said before chuckling a little.

"Would Ross Huot and Ash Ketchum please come to field 2? Ross Huot and Ash Ketchum to field 2 please," an intercom buzzed.

 _My opponent is Ash? Interesting, he did say he was a Pokémon Trainer after all_ , Ross thought.

Ash approached Ross from the his right side. "Hey Ross, let's have a good battle! Good luck!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I suppose, good luck," he replied.

000

Ash and Ross stood on opposite ends of Field 2. Ash's friends, including Grant and Viola were spectating from the nearby patio. "Ash will totally win! Pikachu is super strong and super cute!" Bonnie exclaimed confidently.

"I'm not sure, I've never heard of Ross before, so who knows what kind of Pokémon he has," Clemont replied, his finger tapping his chin, "I bet he has something interesting."

"Ash will beat him! He always finds a way!" Serena reassured.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Ross Huot shall begin momentarily, Ross has elected to show his first Pokémon," the referee declared.

Ross removed a Pokeball from his pouch in his belt. He tighten the straps to Natalie's carrier on his back, making sure she wouldn't fall down during the battle. "Hold on Natalie, let's go Pidgey, you're up!" He shouted. With a dramatic throw onto the battlefield, the Tiny Bird Pokemon appeared in a flash of blue light.

Pidgey flew up up into the air with a flutter of her wings. "A Pidgey… interesting!" Ash exclaimed, pulling out his Pokedex.

 _Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon, A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand,_ The pokedex beeped.

"Alright then, Fletching you're up!" Ash shouted, throwing his choice onto the field. Fletchling too appeared in another flash of blue light.

The two bird Pokémon hovered in the air with gentle flaps of their wings. Both birds sized each other up silently before Ross made the first call, "Pidgey use Quick Attack!"

The brown bird aggressively flapped its wings, sending her higher into the air. With a caw she dove down at lightning fast speed, covering herself in white light.

"Fledgling use Double Team to confuse them!" Ash countered.

Numerous Fletchling appeared around the battlefield, causing Ross and Pidgey to get stuck trying to find the real one. _Where could it be… how can we get it to reveal itself…_ Ross thought, _I got it!_

"Pidgey, use your Gust and Sand Attacks together to create dust storm, then use Wing Attack!"

Pidgey used her strong wings to send a gust of wind down to the ground, kicking up dust and rocks which collided with every Fletchling, causing them to fall one by one to the ground and disappear. The original Fletchling collected himself quickly, landing on his talons on the ground. It wasn't before long however that Pidgey zoomed in towards Fletchling with his wings glowing a blinding white.

"Fletchling dodge it!" Ash ordered with a shout.

With tears in his eyes from the sand, Fletchling took off once more into the air, resuming the aerial battle between the two flying types. Pidgey soon followed after Fletchling, and the two were locked in an air race. Pidgey following right behind Fletchling while they did ovals around the battlefield.

"Fletchling, stop Pidgey in his tracks with Razor Wind!" Ash ordered, feeling adrenaline pump through his veins from the heat of the battle.

Fletchling's wings shone white and with a caw, he spun around mid-flight and aggressively flapped them towards Pidgey, sending numerous white little crescent shaped blades of wind towards his chaser.

They hit point blank, knocked Pidgey towards the ground.

"Pidgey, reorient yourself and launch some sand at Fletchling with Sand Attack!" Ross shouted towards his falling Pokémon.

The brown bird spun in mid-air despite the pain flowing through her body. With a flap, her fall was broken and she took to the skies once more. However, she was not done and flapped her wings to launch a collection of dust towards Fletchling.

Ash called out another dodge, but the cloud of dust was too fast. Fletchling was once again surrounded by dust, hindering his ability to see.

"Sand Attack is a nasty move, if it hits it always hurts a Pokémon's accuracy and ability to see. It'll be interesting to see how Ash and Fletchling can deal with it," Grant commented, his chin rest in his palm.

Back on the battlefield, Ash was considering his next options. _Fletchling has taken in way to much sand in his eyes. How could we counter it?_ He thought.

Ross wouldn't let Ash think of a counter immediately, as he ordered his next move, "Pidgey, let's finish Fletchling off! Use Wing Attack!"

Pidgey took off towards Fletchling who was concentrating hard to see through the sand in his eyes. Unfortunately for Ash and Fletchling, Pidgey flew fast. With her wings glowing white, she struck the red and white bird twice, once with both wings, before returning to Ross's side of the battlefield.

Fletchling felt the Wing Attack, and it stung, but he was not out just yet. Just then, Ash had a brilliant idea. "Fletchling dip your head into the river to wash off the sand!" He commanded.

Fletchling quickly dove towards the water and dove briefly below the surface before shooting back out quickly. With the water washing the sand on his face away, he could no see clearly. "Way to go Fletchling!" Ash shouted gleefully.

 _Clever, using the environment to your advantage_ Ross thought. "Pidgey hit Fletchling with another Wing Attack, this time make sure he doesn't get up!" He ordered.

Pidgey charged another Wing Attack and charged are Fletchling once again, but this time Fletchling could see her coming, and Ash wasn't going to stand around. "Fletchling use Steel Wing!"

The attacks collided when the Pokémon reached each other, creating a screeching sound from the Steel Wing crashing into the Wing Attack. In the end, the Steel Wing shoved Pidgey to the ground where she crashed into the dirt.

"Pidgey!" Ross called out, trying to see threw the small dust cloud that had formed. The dust settled revealing the results of the battle. Pidgey had been defeated, with swirls in her eyes and scratches on her body. Ross sighed. "Pidgey return, you did great," he said dejectedly. But he was not defeated, not yet.

After placing Pidgey's Pokeball back in his utility belt, he retrieved another Pokeball. "Alright Eevee, time to end this!" Ross shouted.

The Pokeball landed in the center of the battlefield and popped open. The white and blue light that came from the ball formed into the shape of a small bunny-eared feline, before sparkling out, revealing the Evolution Pokémon.

"An Eevee? Certainly an interesting choice," Viola commented idly.

Grant nodded. "First thing we can agree on in a long time," he said.

Viola just rolled her eyes. With Ash's friends however, they were more enthusiastic. "Ash has a Pokémon worth advantage, he'll definitely win for sure!" Serena exclaimed happily.

"I wouldn't be sure… Fletchling has taken a few good hits from that Pidgey, it'll depend on what they both do next," Clemont said, thinking hard, "But he does seem to have the advantage."

Bonnie was more interested in Eevee's looks, more than her strength. "Eevee is so cute!" She exclaimed.

Ross smiled confidently. "Alright Eevee, let's take them on! Hidden Power!" He shouted eagerly, hopeful that the attack would hit hard.

Eevee leaped into the air, surpassing Fletchling's height, and charged a white ball of energy, before launching it towards her opponent. The attack hit its target cleanly, send Fletchling to the ground. "Use your elevation to hit him with a gravity assisted Double Kick!" Ross continued.

Eevee let gravity catch her, sending her down towards Fletchling quickly with her hind paws glowing an orange glow. She crashed into Fletchling with her paws, who was still recovering from the Hidden Power and the exhausting battle with Pidgey. The results were clear even before the cloud of smoke that the attack generated settled.

Just like Pidgey before him, Fletchling lay in a crater, covered in scratches and eyes with swirls. "Good show Ash, but Eevee and I have gone through a lot, so we're quite accustomed to battling," Ross semi-complimented, semi-taunted.

"Well, if there's a Pokémon that I've caught here in Kalos that's been through a lot with me, it'd be you! Froakie, I choose you!" He shouted, throwing Froakie's Pokeball onto the field.

The bubble frog stared down Eevee, before nodding, accepting the challenge silently. "Froakie use Water Pulse!" Ash shouted, eager to get the first move after what happened to Fledgling.

Froakie leaped up a couple feet before bring his hands together and creating a sphere of water. "Froa-kie!" He cried, throwing the Water Pulse with a spin.

"Eevee, use Sand Attack to ground it, if that fails use Hidden Power to stop it in its tracks!" Ross commanded. Eevee followed his orders, kicking up a wall of sand, causing the Water Pulse to become significantly weaker, but it did not stop the attack. True to Ross's orders however, Eevee created a weak Hidden Power and used it as a shield which stopped the Water Pulse completely, causing it to disperse harmlessly.

"Froakie use Pound!"

Froakie's hand became a solid white, fueled by energy. Ross smiled, enjoying the heat of the battle. "Eevee, meet it with Double Kick!" He shouted.

Eevee charged at Froakie with her paws glowing the familiar orange color, Froakie also charged at Eevee. The two met and caused a large shockwave to pulse throughout the chateau. Even the spectators felt it, everyone gripping to the railing, or in Grant and Viola's case holding onto the table next to them.

The two Pokémon were thrown back to the sides of their battlefield, adorning scratches, but their will undefeated. "Alright Eevee, let's show them our most powerful move! Use Swift!" He shouted determinedly.

Eevee glared tiredly at Froakie, and created a collection of stars, fully intend on delivering the final blow for her trainer.

"Froakie, counter each of those stars with Bubble!" Ash commanded.

Froakie glared back at Eevee before jumping up again and blowing a bunch of bubbles towards Eevee. Due to the simplicity of Bubble, Froakie was able to get his attack out first, but Eevee was not far behind. She launched her attack as well, and the bubbles and stars collided on Ross's side of the battlefield.

A massive explosion from the attacks filled Ross's portion of the battlefield, sending another shockwave, only this time it was more focused on Ross, Natalie and Eevee.

The three were flown back, Natalie still strapped to Ross through her baby carrier, but she whimpered at the sudden movement.

Ross crashed into the dark green bricks behind him, he landed on his side, and a sickening snapping sound resonated throughout the battlefield.

 **000**

 **And cut! I'm quite pleased with this chapter, in fact I could go so far to say I'm proud of it. It's also my first chapter surpassing 5,000 words! Imagine that, I used to write 200 word chapters back in my Wattpad days, so massive improvements!** **I think this story definitely a step up from the original OF and most definitely a massive step up from my past stories. However, I'd like to hear what you all think! What do you think was that snapping sound? What's going to happen in the next chapter? Only I know!**

 **Anyway this is a little separate from the author's notes and something I should definitely address. I don't want drama in my review section, and I most definitely don't want spam. I haven't mentioned this before, unless you count the very brief response in the original OF author's notes for like chapter 2 or 3. Anyway, I'm not going to name names, but they know who they are, and I don't want them filling my reviews with one sentence or even just 1 or 2 words complaining about another person's review. The review section is not for drama or conflict. I would like reviews to be story-centric and removed from other reviews. I can respond to reviews myself through PM, and that is all the discord that is needed.**

 **The only exception to this will be if I need to respond to a guest review quickly and don't have another chapter lined up soon enough to get that response to them. So I'll post a review for a response, but that should be the only time I would like to see any sort of response type review. Other than that, keep criticism constructive and I'll have no problems with anyone. See you all in the next chapter!**

 _Chapter 2: The Past Isn't Just the Past_

 _With the medical emergency during Ross and Ash's battle, the gang grows closer together, not only with themselves, but also to their new friend, Ross._


	3. Chapter 2: The Past Isn't Just the Past

**Chapter 2: The Past Isn't Just The Past**

Ross slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees, feeling a little sore, and his ears rang, but otherwise unharmed. "Eevee?! Natalie?! Are you two alright?" He yelled, a cloud of smoke still covering the area. Ross looked over his shoulder, only to find Natalie's carrier had dislodged itself, and lay just a foot behind him and overturned. The teen panicked. "Crap! Natalie!"

He rushed over to the baby carrier, which still held Natalie, and his hearing returned to him as he fell to his knees next to her. "Natalie, oh god please be okay!" He cried and gently lifted the carrier. Natalie was still inside, to Ross's relief, but she wasn't okay. There was a large scrape on her forehead and other small scratches and bruises on her face and arms. Thankfully the carrier had padding and cushioning, protecting her body and legs, but her arms and face were exposed for comfort.

"Oh god… alright Ross calm down buddy, she needs you right now…" he reasoned, trying to keep himself from panicking. Natalie's eyes slowly opened, after falling unconscious from the shock and fall. Pain shot through her arm and face, and tears welled up in her eyes. "No, no, Natalie calm down sweetie, stay calm, Ross is going to get you help," Ross reassured, trying to keep his sister from crying although he himself had tears creep into his eyes.

"Ross! Natalie! Eevee! Are you guys alright!?" Ash shouted through the smoke.

Ross slowly undid the straps holding Natalie in her carrier and slowly tried pulling his sister out, but Natalie wailed loudly when her right arm moved. Ross took a closer look, only to find that it was awkwardly crushed between herself and the carrier. "Shi-crap, crap, crap…" Ross panicked. He slowly felt his composure break as the smoke cleared. "Somebody! Anybody, get help! Natalie's hurt! She's hurt bad!" He shouted. Natalie's wailing had grown even more intense, pounding its way into everybody's ears.

Ash, Pikachu, Froakie, and Eevee, who was relatively unharmed, rushed over quickly. "Oh no, that's bad, somebody get help quick!" Ash shouted.

Duke Turner rushed onto the field as fast as the aging man could. "We have an infirmary in the Chateau, it's mostly for Pokémon, but for emergencies it can be used for people as well, come quickly, we have no time to waste," he informed.

The crowd watched tensely as Ross, Ash, and Duke Turner rushed past. Ross clutched onto Natalie like his life depended on it. Natalie's cry continued loudly, her free arm flailing around wildly. "You're gonna be fine Natalie, you're gonna be fine," Ross said, trying to comfort the hurt baby. He couldn't tell who he was reassuring though, Natalie or himself?

000

The steady beeping of a heart monitor resounded throughout the small infirmary. It was empty, save for one bed in the far corner, which was curtained off. Ross sat inside this curtained off area, watching his sister solemnly as the Chateau's Nurse joy applied bandages to his sedated sister who was resting under a soft white blanket on a cot. The biggest bandage wrapped around her head, just under her bowl cut and side ponytail, causing them to pop out just a little. Dried tears stained her face. A stray tear rolled down her brother's face, adding to the tears that have been shed that afternoon.

Nurse Joy looked over some basic x-rays of Natalie's arms, and knelt down next to Ross. "Alright, so your sister's arm is broken right here," she pointed to the fracture on her Ulna and Radius, "She'll need a lot of rest and any stress on that arm should be minimal," she said, "Now regarding any other traumas, the gash in her head was stitched up nicely, but I'd like that bandage to stay on for at least a month before you can take it off to take out the stitches, which you can do at any Pokémon Center. We don't want those stitches to come undone, but if they do, the bandage should keep the wound clean and minimize the loss of blood,"

"Alright…" Ross replied solemnly, not looking at nurse's face and preferring to stare at his feet.

Nurse Joy smiled however. "But the good news is that'll she'll make a full recover, arm and all, in about 3 months," she encouraged. But her encouragement fell flat for Ross, guilt flowing through him. The nurse frowned. "Hey, she'll be fine, you couldn't know how powerful that explosion was going to be, it isn't your fault," she consoled.

"But it is! I brought her onto the battlefield, I left home with her to go on this adventure, it's my fault she's hurt like this!" Ross shouted, standing up angrily. His anger at himself reaching its peak. It's hard to believe, that not an hour ago, he was having one of the best battles he'd ever had, and now he was emotionally destroyed, right next to his wounded sister. _It's all my fault…_

"Ross, do you want to talk about it? You couldn't have known this would have happen you know."

Ross squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry. "No, just… just leave me and Natalie alone for a minute," he requested.

Nurse Joy nodded and left the curtained off area, before exiting the infirmary all together. Ross scooted his chair so that he could sit right next to his sister.

000

Nurse Joy slowly shut the door to the Battle Chateau's infirmary, making sure it made as little noise as possible. When she turned around she was met with Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie eagerly, but sadly waiting for her. "So, how does it look Nurse Joy?" Serena asked quietly.

"It's… favorable at the very least. She'll be fine after about a days rest, and then we'll just have to wait a few months before her arm heals up," Nurse Joy explained, "I assume you four are Ross's friends?"

"Sort of, we met him before our battle and Pikachu helped calm his sister down, but we're more acquaintances," Ash explained.

Nurse Joy nodded with understanding. "Alright, let me go ask him then, one moment," she responded.

The nurse disappeared back into the infirmary. The group of friends silently stared at the door, before Nurse Joy returned, a small smile on her face. "He's alright with it, as long as you guys stay quiet."

Everyone smiled, wanted to help Ross and Natalie. They followed the nurse into the infirmary, Serena and Bonnie inwardly cringed at the smell of antiseptic. The small group stood outside the curtained off area while Nurse Joy peaked in. "Hey Ross, they're ready to come in if you want them too," she said.

Ross silently nodded, letting Nurse Joy that it was alright. She peeked out of the curtains and motioned silently for the rest of the group to enter, while she left again.

"Hey Ross…" Ash started,

Ross stood up shakily. "Hey, what do you guys need?" He asked.

"We're here to see how Natalie is, is she alright?" Clemont replied and asked.

Ross knelt down sadly next to Natalie's bed. "She'll… she'll be alright in the long run," he answered. He lightly brushed her hair from her bandage on the top of her head. "Nurse Joy said she wouldn't suffer any sort of head trauma, thank god, but she's gonna be staying here for the next day or so," he explained.

Bonnie noticed a light pink cast on Natalie's left arm, slightly hidden by her white blanket. She rushed around Ross to kneel next to it. "Her cast is so cute! Did you pick it out Ross?" She asked innocently.

Everyone smiled, happy that Bonnie had brightened the mood a bit. "No, Nurse Joy brought it out, but it is nice," Ross replied, a smile finally forming on his face.

"It's adorable, can we sign it?" The young girl continued.

Ross nodded. "I think I have a Sharpie in my bag, let me grab it," he said as he grabbed his bag from the corner. It was green, the same color as his coat, and had a wooden frame inside to maximize space. Instead of zippers, it had flaps with clips to keep it closed. It also seemed to have a slot for Natalie's baby carrier. He dug through it until he pulled out a small Sharpie permanent marker. He lightly tossed it towards Bonnie, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks Ross!" Bonnie exclaimed happily, before kneeling down to write her name on the cast.

"Can I write my name too?" Serena asked politely.

Ross nodded with a happy smile. "Do you three want to write your names too?" He asked.

"Sure! I'd love too," Ash replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed joyfully.

Clemont nodded. "Sure, that would be fun."

The group took their turn signing Natalie's cast while she was still asleep, because when she woke up, she probably wouldn't lay still enough to sign it. In the end, everyone had signed it, including Pikachu, Froakie, and Eevee, the latter two being released by Ross and Ash to sign it. Pidgey, Fletchling, and the rest of their Pokémon could sign the cast when they were outside with more space. Serena also placed a little heart sticker in the center of their names, as a cute token to add a little more detail.

Ross brushed his finger over the names, eventually settling on the heart sticker. "Thanks guys, it's a nice change to find people who actually care. You don't see many them these days," Ross said solemnly.

"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked.

Ross rest his hand onto Natalie's forehead. "It's complicated, but I suppose it's storytime."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The rain poured down harshly, spreading its cold, messy puddles all over the sidewalks. Ross's jeans became soaked from the downpour. His running created splashes in the puddles, further soaking him to the bone. His running led him to a park in the middle of Lumiose City. After slowing his running to a slow walk, Ross entered the park. A tear ran down his face, before it escalated into full scale crying. His face became more wet with tears, rather than from the rain. "Damn it all! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He shouted with pulsating anger, "Why her!? What did Mom do to deserve this!?"_ _Ross rammed his fist into the trunk of a tree, causing his knuckles to bleed. He repeatedly punched into the tree, not caring for the damage he was doing to his own body. "She's never hurt anyone!" He ranted, "None of us did! What did we do wrong!" The distraught teen fell to the ground in front of the tree he was punching, blood running down his hands as he picked up a piece of bark that had fallen. "What did we do wrong?" He whispered._

 _Ross! Ross! Come on Ross, where are you?"_

"My father… he changed after my mom died. He was never the best father, but he never hurt me, he never hurt Natalie. Then he lost his wife, my mom. Things changed, he became distant, uncaring, then he found solace in a bottle of liquor," Ross stated, sorrow in his words.

 _A sudden blast of hard knocking fell upon Ross's room, where both Ross and Natalie were hiding out. He knew what was coming, it had happened every day since the accident._

"Bonnie, I don't think you're old enough to hear this, you should probably leave," Ross suggested.

Clemont nodded. "If it's anything like where I think it's going, we should probably go, c'mon Bonnie, I'll let you play with Bunnelby," he said.

"Oh okay…" Bonnie muttered. The two siblings left the curtained off area, and eventually leaving the infirmary all together, only leaving Ross, Eevee, Ash, Pikachu, and Serena.

"At first, it wasn't awful, I mean it was still abuse, but I could live on, then it escalated, and boy did it escalate," Ross continued.

 _With a violent kick, Ross's door flew open causing the lock to break of the door and fall to the ground with a clang. Ross's father stormed into the room, stomping loudly. The sudden noise of the door being forced open startled Ross onto the floor, away from Natalie, who was sitting on the bed. The sudden invasion also startling her, and causing her to start whimpering._

 _"You fucking brat! Where'd you put it?! Where's the whiskey damn it!" Ross's father shouted, dropping an empty bottle onto the floor._

 _"I didn't touch it! We just ran out, you're the only one who drinks it," Ross objected, shakely standing up to protect Natalie._

 _Ross's words only inflamed the situation and James was even more furious. "Stop fucking lying you bratty piece of shit!" He snapped, striking Ross across the face with a brutal punch, sending him into the side of his bed._

 _Ross pitifully slid onto the ground, his normal confident and protective behavior being squished in the heat of a fight._ _Natalie's whimpers grew into ear pounding wails of despair, which didn't help James's attitude. "You! You fucking hellspawn! Shut your fucking mouth!" He raised his hand to hit Natalie, but another, more sinister idea struck his insane mind. "Shuppet, shut this bitch up!" He shouted, and with a toss of a great ball, a small ghost type Pokémon covered in a dark cloth appeared from the great ball with a sinister smile._

 _A devil's smile grew on James's face before he gave his order, "Use Torment."_

 _Shuppet surrounded itself with a sickening ghostly energy. With a twisted smile, it began using Torment on the poor baby. Natalie's wails grew into ear-splitting screeches of pain and suffering. She flailed around on the bed, and James watched as she suffered with a sickening, twisted smile._

"He used his own Pokémon on her. The worst part is, that Shuppet and I played together a lot when I was a kid, but I guess like trainer like Pokémon," he paused for a brief second, "It still gives her nightmares all the time. It's almost impossible for her to sleep if she isn't in my arms, poor baby," Ross mumbled while stroking Natalie's hair, just loud enough for Ash and Serena to hear.

 _While James watched with twisted enjoyment at Natalie's despair, Ross's eyes snapped open. His icy gaze fell upon James, and adrenaline fueled him. Natalie's screeches of pain reached his ears, and he shakely stood up which was unnoticed by James. His earlier fears being tossed to the wind, thrown away by his almost parental desire to protect his sister. "Get your fucking Pokémon off of her!" Ross snarled with anger. He grabbed the bottle that James had dropped in his anger, and with a swing, shattered the bottle over James's skull._

 _"Son of a bitch! You'll pay for that you little shit!" James shouted in pain, holding his hands to his head._ _Ross sneered._

 _"Come at me then old man, but keep Natalie out of it motherfucker. You and me, right now!" He dared, raising the broken and sharp bottle._

Ross felt tears running down his cheeks as he recalled the memory. "I didn't want him to become like that, nobody did. I lost all my friends from High School, I lost my Mom, and then… he turned against his own children," he muttered sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Serena said with sympathy,

Ross shook his head. "Please don't give me sympathy, it makes me feel weak, I hate it," he said.

"Alright, but what happened to your father? I swear if I ever see him…" Ash whispered with rage.

Ross shook his head. "I ran away that night with Eevee and never looked back," he said, "But now I'm here, and Natalie's hurt. I can't go back, but if I stay on this journey, who's to say she won't get hurt again?"

"She may have been hurt, but that doesn't make you any less of a guardian to her. You love her, you care for her. That's far more than a lot of guardians and parents do," Serena encouraged.

Ross leaned back a bit in his chair. He stopped stroking Natalie's hair and opted to just listen to her quiet breathing. "But she still got hurt, she could've been hurt worse, I just don't know what to do," the teen admitted.

"There's always Child Protective Services," Serena suggested,

Ash tilted his head in confusion. "What's Child Protective Services?" He asked.

"Hardly a reputable agency, they take children from "abusive or neglectful" homes and put them in crowded foster homes with people they don't know and forget about them until they're 18 and kick them out for the streets," Ross sneered, adding air quotes to add his disapproval.

Serena shrugged. "I don't know about all the homes, but I have a few relatives who used to work in homes and they aren't so bad," she defended.

"It's too much of a dice roll, nine times out of ten, Natalie and I would be separated if adoption rolls around. That's a risk I can't bear to take," Ross decided.

Natalie made a noise of complaint and shuffled a little, before her little eyes opened slowly, quickly adjusting to the light. Her head was laying on its side, so the first thing she saw was Ross sitting right next to her. The baby smiled widely and reached up to grab her brother.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" Ross asked. Natalie cooed as he picked her up into his arms.

"So, how old is she?" Ash politely asked, wanting to change the mood.

Ross smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Natalie's ear while she sucked in her thumb. "She's about 9 months old, and she's grown so fast. I remember when you couldn't even drink you're formula without my help, now look at you!" He praised with a wide smile.

Nurse Joy peeked inside the curtains. "Is everything doing okay?" She asked.

"Everything is fine, can you give me an exact time on when Natalie can leave?" Ross asked.

Nurse Joy kneeled down next to Ross and Natalie, and looked at the baby's arm, before turning her critical gaze to her forehead. "Hm, I think it should be fine to take her out of the infirmary, but you should either stay near the Chateau or a Pokémon Center for the next day or so, just to make sure those stitches don't come out," she informed and stood up.

Ross smiled happily, before looking down at his sister. Natalie continued sucking on her thumb, but looked up to Ross happily as well. "Did you hear that kiddo? We'll get to take you out of here today!" Ross exclaimed.

"Do be gentle with her though, those stitches may be strong, but they aren't unbreakable, and keep stress on her arm to a minimum," the nurse advised.

"Thank you, I'll do my best to keep her safe!" Ross declared.

Nurse Joy smiled and pulled the curtains aside, letting the teens out of the corner. As they were exiting the infirmary, Ash wanted strike up a conversation. "So Ross, what did you do before you became a trainer?" Ash asked, wanting to know more about the blonde teenager.

"Well… I went to high school, studied and stuff, of course, , and worked the odd jobs to make ends meet, I did a lot of babysitting a few years back actually." Ross explained reluctantly, feeling slightly nostalgic.

"So your very experienced with children?" Serena picked up on.

"I guess," Ross shrugged.

Serena turned to Ash. Thinking about children made her very curious on what Ash thought of the subject. "So Ash, what do you think about kids?" She asked. A small blush growing on her cheeks, slightly embarrassed asking that question.

"I've never really thought about it Serena," Ash responded and starts scratching his nose "I guess my time will come when a Delibird delivers the baby on my doorstep."

Ross chuckled and Serena facepalmed. "Why did I even ask?" She shrugged.

The three teenagers return to the main hall of the Chateau, meeting up with Clemont and Bonnie again, although the curious little girl still wanted to know what they talked about. She came rushing towards Serena, sitting right next to her. "Will you tell me what happened now?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted. He held a tight grip on to the straps of his backpack. Clemont sends his Aipom arm after his little sister and grabs her by the shirt, dragging her back to him. "There's a reason Ross didn't want you knowing for a reason," He reminded her.

Bonnie pouted, puffing out her cheeks. "No fair."

Serena hated seeing the seven-year-old down. Clemont lets go of her as Serena gets down on Bonnie's level, thinking it was a good way to talk to her. "Bonnie, I have a fun idea…" She said.

"Why is it?" She asked, her eyes became sparkly.

"Why, don't you help me pick out a dress for the ball?"

Bonnie started jumping up and down, spinning around in circle. "Yes, I would totally like to help you pick out your dress for the ball Serena!" She exclaimed happily. Serena and Bonnie high-five one another and smile.

"Well then, we have no time to waste. Let's get going." Serena said.

The boys where confused about this, having no idea what ball they were talking about. "Wait… what ball?" Ash asked.

"The Chateau always holds balls after a tournament, anyone is allowed to attend, even if they lost, dropped out early, or weren't in it," Serena explained. She shows off pictures of the ball on her tablet, which impressed her friends and getting them quite interested except for Clemont.

"Oh great… now I have to dance." The unconfident Clemont complained.

"Cheer up big brother, dancing isn't so bad. How else are you going to dance at your wedding?" Bonnie asked. She was still holding out hope that one day she would find her brother a girl to marry.

"Bonnie…" The boy in the glasses frowned. Bonnie just chuckled.

"Hey, Ross are you going to go to the ball?" Ash asked.

"No… I don't really see a reason to go." Ross replied to Ash. He looked down at his sister in his arms who was playing with her favorite Cleffa Plush. "Besides, I have to take care of Nat."

Serena and Bonnie wanted Ross to come along with them. They get up in Ross' space which made Ross sweatdrop a little. "What are you doing?"

"Please come to the ball Ross!" They begged, Bonnie with puppy dog eyes.

Ross thought about it for a second and then came up with his answer. "Fine… I guess I can get along with people…." He looked over to the side, not directly looking at them in their eyes. This made Serena and Bonnie happy. But Ross was still feeling uneasy with them being close in his face. "Now can you please back away from my face. It's a little unnerving."

The two girls backed away and apologized. Everybody all shared a quick laugh, finding the situation to be hilarious. A little while later, the two groups decide to split up, one group being the boys and the other being the girls and they parted to separate changing rooms.

000

"What do you think Bonnie, purple, pink, or white?" Serena asked, feeling slightly torn between the three dresses hanging in front of her.

Bonnie inspected each dress thoroughly, feeling fashion savvy, an interesting trait for a seven year old. "I bet you'd look really really pretty in the blue dress!" Bonnie exclaimed, running past Serena and pointing to another dress hanging behind her.

Serena tilted her head in confusion. "Why that one? I've never really wore blue before," she replied.

"But this one totally matches your eyes! It fits so well, try it!" The little girl encouraged.

"Alright, alright, I'll try it," Serena relented with a small laugh.

000

Ross looked himself down in a mirror, his blonde hair had been combed neatly and watered down to give it a formal look. Other than doing up his hear, Ross didn't change much, retaining his greatcoat, which he considered already formal. The only change was a more formal pair of khaki pants. The teen looked behind him, only to sigh at the mess the other two boys had gotten themselves in. "Alright, A. Ash at least try to comb down your hair, and B. Clemont, you look ridiculous, what sad excuse for a formal suit is that?" Ross complained with annoyance.

"I can't help that my hair is a complete mess! It's always like that," Ash exclaimed, struggling with a comb.

Clemont looked down at his clothes, he never was a fashion master. None of the colors on his clothes matched and he almost looked like a jester. "Then you should help me Ross, I'm sure you know more about fashion," Clemont replied faithfully.

"Not entirely, but I at least know that this is going to take some work…" Ross decided. He moved swiftly through racks and racks of clothing, looking over different pants and shirts, before he found what he needed. "Here you two, put these on," Ross said as he tossed two bundles towards the other teens. The one he threw to Ash had a blue formal shirt and black khakis, and Clemont a similar bundle, but with beige khakis and a yellow formal shirt.

"I guess these can work," Clemont said uncertainty.

Ash shrugged. "It's better than running around with no clue what we are doing," he said with a laugh.

000

Everyone was all dressed up and ready to go. The ballroom was exquisite. Fancy colors and people dressed up ellegantly from head to toe. Ash, Clemont and Ross walked into the ball patiently waiting for the girls to arrived. Clemont started to feel anxious after he saw the other guys there. "I'm not sure if this is the right place for me…" Clermont turned around and began walking away but his little sister Bonnie grabs him, Serena followed up behind her.

"You're not going anywhere big brother," She smirked. She turns her around and starts looking at the girls there. "Now, let's go and find you a wife!" Bonnie drags Clemont over towards a group of girls. His face was getting very red.

Serena, Ash and Ross all laugh. "Bonnie sure is an interesting girl…" Ross joked, slowly getting accustomed to being around Ash and his friends.

"That's Clemont for you," Serena replied, putting her hands on her hips.

Serena takes a second look at Ash. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She thought he looked extremely handsome, almost like a prince in a movie. She blushed, wanting to ask Ash to dance with her. But before she could do anything, Ash turns to look at her.

"Hey, Serena, you look-"

The two's moment was interrupted by a Duke Turner's voice from the front of the ballroom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 45th annual Battle Chateau celebration ball, where we celebrate our winners in today's tournament, everybody battled with honor and vigor, however only one of you could come on top," the man announced.

"I wonder who it is?" Ash asked, completely forgetting Serena for the moment.

Duke Turner pulled out a small envelope. "I would like to congratulate Grand Duke Grant for his performance today, not only for advancing his rank, but for his victory in this year's tournament," he congratulated.

"It makes sense that a gym leader would beat a bunch of newcomers," Ross muttered, "Eevee's double kick would pound his Onix to pebbles."

Ash and Serena glanced at Ross. "Did you say something Ross?" They both asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," he replied.

The two other teens shrugged, disregarding Ross's words and turned their attention back to Duke Turner, who had handed Grant a certificate. "Now everybody please enjoy yourselves, we only get this opportunity once a year, so have fun!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, an explosion tore a massive hole in the ceiling, and a trio of figures cast their shadow onto the dance floor from above.

"Prepare for trouble, we shall have fun indeed," a woman with red hair began.

"And make it double, stealing Pokémon is our creed," a man in blue hair rhymed.

 _To protect the world from devastation!_

 _To unite all peoples within our nation!_

 _To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

 _To extend our reach to the stars above!_

 _Jessie!_

 _James!_

 _Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_

 _Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

"Meowth! That's right!" A talking Meowth ended the motto.

"Wobbuffet!" A blue blob shouted from behind the group, before they leaped from the roof, landing in front of Ash and his friends.

Ash raised his arm to protect his face from the dust, as did everybody else. "Team Rocket!" He shouted.

Ross spun around to protect Natalie from the dust. "Alright, who in their right mind would set off an explosion, then sing some stupid fu- freaking poem!" He shouted, glaring over his shoulder.

"James, can you believe this blonde twerp? He thinks our glorious motto is a stupid poem! I vote we teach him a lesson," Jessie declared.

"I agree, da motto is da best part of da episodes!" Meowth agreed.

Clemont and Bonnie ran over to Ash, Serena, and Ross's side. "Why won't you leave us alone!?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"Denene!" Her Dedenne, who had been asleep all day and was only awoken by the explosion, agreed.

"Because tiny twerp, how else are we going to steal Pikachu?" James retaliated.

Ross turned to face Team Rocket. "Steal huh? We won't let you, go Eevee!" He cried, throwing Eevee's Pokeball onto the floor.

"Vui!" She cried as she appeared in a blue flash.

"Pikachu, help Eevee out!" Ash shouted, letting Pikachu jump off of his shoulder.

"Pika!"

Jessie scoffed at Eevee and Pikachu, "So the new twerp thinks he can take us on? Let's teach them a lesson James, go Pumpkaboo!" she threw her own Pokeball, releasing her grass-ghost type, "Use Shadow Ball!"

James smirked as well. "Go Inkay! Use Psybeam!" He commanded, releasing his Psychic-Dark type.

The two Pokémon unleashed their attacks, Inkay releasing a multicolored beam of rings and Pumpkaboo unleashed its ball of dark shadows towards Eevee and Pikachu.

"Eevee, knock them out with Hidden Power!" Ross ordered. Eevee created a ball of pure white energy, and launched it at the two attacks, completely destroying them.

Team Rocket looked visibly shocked at Eevee's power. "Alright then Blonde twerp, the kiddy gloves are off!" Jessie shouted, "Use Leech Seed, Wobbuffet, protect us with Mirror Coat!"

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Not so fast, use Foul Play Inkay!" James countered.

Pikachu leaped into the air, preparing to use its signature electric move, but Inkay shot behind it before it could charge and grabbed it with its tentacles.

"Pikachu!" Ash cries as Pikachu was thrown to the ground. He chased after the falling Pokémon, barely grabbing him before he touched the ground. "You alright buddy?" He asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu rescinded, giving his trainer a thumbs up before jumping back onto the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Eevee dodged numerous leech seeds swiftly, but Ross knew it could not last long. "Alright Eevee, Double Kick Wobbuffet to the ground, make sure he doesn't get up!" Ross commanded.

"Vui!" She shouted, her hind legs glowing a faint orange.

Jessie smiled, her thinking that Ross had fallen in the Mirror Coat trap, "Wobbuffet, be a dear and use Mirror Coat," she demanded.

 _Game, set, match,_ Ross thought with a smirk. "Tear them down Eevee!"

Eevee charged at Wobbuffet with a growl, jumping into the air. With an almost sickening smack, Wobbuffet was hit straight the face with a nasty Double Kick, knocking it out clean. "You see, Mirror Coat only affects Special Moves, Physical, not so much," Ross explained smugly, "Ketchum, let's end this,"

"Let's do it! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, pointing at Team Rocket.

"Finish this Eevee, use Hidden Power!"

Eevee and Pikachu glanced at each other with determination. Eevee leaped back and charged one final ball of light, while Pikachu gathered electricity in his cheeks. "Now!" Ash and Ross shouted together.

Pikachu and Eevee launched their attacks. Team Rocket panicked. Both Pumpkaboo and Inkay were hit by the attacks, and flung back into Team Rocket. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" And with a faint twinkle in the sky, the annoying trio disappeared.

"Okay… so who in the world was that?" Ross questioned aloud.

"Team Rocket! They're a bunch of really really mean guys who try to steal our Pokémon!" Bonnie exclaimed angrily.

Ash nodded. "They've tried to steal Pikachu countless times, but every time we beat them back!" Ash answered.

"Pokémon thieves huh… are there any more of them or just those three?" Ross asked.

Ash answered again, "Yeah, they're part of a greater Team Rocket, an organization that steals Pokémon, does crime, real bad guys."

"We need to be on the lookout then, organized crime is never good," Ross said.

000

After a fun and exciting day at the Battle Chateau, the group of friends were getting ready to go back on the road to Cyllage City, but there was still one question remaining.

"Hey Ross, what are your plans for the future?" Ash asked curiously.

Ross looked up from feeding Natalie, who was nearly asleep in his arms. "I guess my next stop is Cyllage City, so I'll be moving in that direction."

"We're actually on our way to Cyllage City too! You should stick around, Natalie is so cute!" Bonnie nearly squealed.

Clemont looked disapprovingly at Bonnie. "Bonnie, you shouldn't push something like that on Ross, we don't know if he has other plans too," he lectured.

Ross thought about it for a moment, _I've never really had many friends after the incident, and I bet Natalie would like to be around more people,_ he looked down at his sister and brushed a stray bang from her eyes, _I suppose I can stay around for a while. As long as it's okay with everyone._ "I can stay around for a while, if that's okay with everybody."

"That's alright with me, it'd be nice to have another trainer around, we should train together sometime!" Ash exclaimed.

"I don't see a problem, you seem like a nice guy," Serena followed up.

Clemont shrugged. "I have no objections," he ended.

"Then it's settled," Ross said with a smile, "I guess we'll be staying around with you guys for now."

 _I just hope this doesn't come back to bite my ass… as long as we don't run into him, it should be alright,_ Ross thought distantly.

The click and flash of a camera broke Ross from his thoughts, "Let me guess, Viola?" Ross asked sarcastically.

"Yep! Sorry, it was too good of a picture to pass up!" The blonde replied, just in front of the Chateau's bridge.

Everybody laughed happily.

000

 _Journal Entry 001_

 _Today… today was an eventful day. I'm glad to have made new friendships though. Natalie may have gotten hurt, but now I have some support, and I'd be lying to say that she isn't adorable with her little pink cast, though she's adorable all the time. I'm really thankful to not be traveling alone now, it's less to worry about, especially when it comes to Natalie's safety._

 _Ash seems like a nice, if not overly excitable guy, and his bond with Pikachu is unmatchable. He'll be a tough opponent in the future._

 _Serena is a nice girl, but I have a feeling she has something for Ash, the way she was looking at Ash at the ball… priceless._

 _Bonnie and Clemont, the siblings. They're nice, just like their friends, but I know I'll have to face Clemont to get the Voltage Badge, so I'm keeping my eye on him._

 **000**

 **And another chapter for the records, a mind blowing 5,980 ish words chapter. Anyway, we've got a short review response because there's only one new review today.**

 **Guest (1): Yes, Divided We Stand is canceled, not only because it's well, ancient, but I also think it wasn't done well. It didn't have enough to it, it had choppy structure, just not very fluid in general. But the good thing is, many of the concepts planned for in Divided We Stand have been transferred to Our Fight, so Our Fight is basically a better version of Divided We Stand, but with better structure, story, characters, just everything in general.**

 **Also, before any mentions it, no, Ross's father, James, is not the James from Team Rocket, if I had known the two would be characters in this story before I created Ross's backstory way back in 2018, I would've had a different name for Ross's father. But yeah, Ross's father isn't James from Team Rocket, different James.**

 **Please review, not only is it entertaining to read well written reviews, but it also helps me improve my content. This is your chance to influence the story, you should take it!**


End file.
